Bajo la piel cansada
by Naruko Ninja Z
Summary: Elizabeth sueña despierta en una cafeteria mientras mira fijamente a un adolescente y ve reflejados sus deseos reprimidos en él. Universo alterno.


Bajo la piel cansada

Disclamer: Hetalia no me pertenece y _Bajo la piel cansada _es propiedad de Beatriz Escalante. Yo solo lo adapte para que se entendiera la historia. La trama se desarrolla en un universo alterno, quedan bajo aviso.

Cuando las pestañas cargadas de rímel negro dejaron de apuntar hacia el café express, el hasta entonces también negro panorama se volvió luminoso: por la puerta de la cafetería escolar entró un cuerpo adolescente del que no se perdía ningún detalle: la camiseta roja y el ajustado pantalón vaquero parecían puestos más para delinearlo que para cubrirlo. Indiferente a todo, pues no se sabía observado, el cuerpo avanzó hacia el mostrador y mientras con su voz masculina pedía distraídamente un refresco, Elizabeth, la dueña de las pestañas pintadas, disfrutaba recorriéndolo de arriba a abajo con los ojos, aunque hubiera preferido hacerlo con las manos.

Él se sentó en una mesa que, para alegría de Elizabeth, lo situó bastante cerca de ella, justo enfrente, por lo que ni siquiera tuvo que girarse para mantenerlo dentro de foco. Entonces se dedicó a mirarle hasta el último lugar sin ropa: el cuello, los antebrazos fuertes, bien formados, y las manos largas que se entretenían en hojear un libro de matemáticas; le atraía sobre todo esa zona donde es posible entrever la piel, el pecho oscurecido por el vello. El cuerpo se levantó a comprar alguna otra cosa en la cual Elizabeth no reparó, pues se hallaba absorta adivinando el contorno exacto de los muslos enfundados en la mezclilla. Comenzó a desvestirlo, se imaginó quitándole la camiseta, acariciándole la nuca con la punta de la lengua; le bajó el pantalón y cuando lo tuvo completamente desnudo, se inclinó sobre él para probarlo: lo besó, lo sintió crecer bajo la presión de su mano. Después lo acostó, lo sujetó de las muñecas y así, teniéndolo inmóvil, todo suyo, lo poseyó al ritmo de su deseo. Al final, cuando lo miró a los ojos para reconocer en ellos la sorpresa de él por el orgasmo de ella, se encontró con que el cuerpo continuaba en la cafetería y la miraba. Elizabeth sintió cómo la sangre le subía de golpe a la cara, sintió a la vez vergüenza y pena de sí misma: de hallarse próxima a cumplir los cuarenta y de no haber tenido jamás un orgasmo por cópula. El ruido de la chicharra anunció el fin del descanso. Se sonrieron. Elizabeth se dirigió al salón 205 a impartir su clase de historia pensando en que a pesar de la edad de él y de su inexperiencia, o más bien precisamente por esos dos motivos, él podría ser un buen amante.

Aquella noche en su casa, Elizabeth preparó la cena para sus tres hijos y para su marido, pues aunque los dos trabajaban, él seguía siendo incapaz de levantar su propio plato; en realidad, era incapaz de muchas cosas, como de darle tiempo a Elizabeth cuando estaban en la cama y, sin embargo, allí estaban otra vez, sólo que ella no mostraba el fastidio controlado que regularmente aparecía en su cara en esas circunstancias; en lugar de esa mezcla de impaciencia y resignación, sentía interés: lanzó la mirada sobre el hombre que se desvestía de manera monótona: le molestó ver desnudo ese cuerpo decadente que a cada tanto la engañaba; había sido tan vívido su fantaseo en la cafetería escolar que no pudo evitar la comparación. A pesar de todo, Elizabeth accedió a la solicitud de su marido: no optó por la evasión como en los últimos meses, no se negó, ni se durmió a la mitad, ni tampoco se opuso a repasar con la mente cuanto debía hacer al otro día mientras dejaba a su cuerpo cumpliendo con uno más de sus desagradables deberes conyugales. Aceptó porque también tenía deseo, no de él, claro, pero tenía deseo; aceptó porque no quería abdicar como de costumbre, quería estar con un hombre y lo intentó con su marido, buscó acercarse, lograrlo, pero fue inútil: quince años de relaciones sexuales disparejas se concentraban en esa cama, quince años de incomprensión, resentimientos y descuidos imposibilitaban el encuentro. Elizabeth no consiguió alterar la rutina de abdominales que el marido hacia sobre ella para llegar al clímax. Para ella, esa noche fue un fracaso, para él, una noche como cualquier otra. Esa madrugada en la oscuridad, los ojos de Elizabeth -limpios de rímel- trataban de mirar el cuerpo de aquel adolescente: ya no quería soñar ni esperar.

Fin


End file.
